Silent Threat
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: In the quiet night, I saw your face for the last time. With my world covered in darkness, won't you become my light? AU, SasuNaru.
1. The Beginning of the End

Yamia**:**Ok, new fanfic time. But this time around, I'm taking a new approach(for me anyway), so I have no idea how good this will be. That means I can only survive and write this based on your reviews! So don't forget to review, ok? :3

Warnings:AU, yaoi, language, pretty damn long first chapter(i think so), the fact that I don't like Sakura all that much…un…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I kinda wish I did though, cause then I'd name the show "Itachi". Then I'd make another show called "Orochimaru". XD

Oh, and this fanfic is dedicated to all those Sasuke fans who continue to stick by him even though he continually makes retarded decisions. Let's continue to stick by and support him and hope for the best.

--

Silent Approaching Threat

Chapter 1:The Beginning of the End

* * *

"_One more thing Sasuke…"_

"What is it Naruto? We have to concentrate on this mission or we'll end up dead."

"_I know that! I just…be careful…alright?_"

Sasuke smirked, of course the dobe would tell him to be careful when it was Naruto who should be more careful. The blonde didn't seem to know what the word "safe" meant when one of his friends was in trouble.

"Hn. Same goes for you dobe." Sasuke murmured. He felt their target getting closer, so he lowered his voice and hid himself as best he could. He closed his ear over the little transmitter on his ear, thinking Naruto's voice would flow through it and alert their enemy.

"_Hmph. As if I needed-_"

Sasuke cut the transmission with Naruto, not caring to hear the other boy's rant when the enemy was getting closer. He pulled two kunai out of his leg holster, murmured a quick prayer to Amaterasu, and got ready to confront the enemy. He was not going to allow anything to botch up this assassination. He jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and landed right in front of his enemy, blood red eyes locking with muddy yellow ones.

"Konoha shinobi eh? Kinda young to be out on sniping missions. Eh, moyashi?" The burly man in front of Sasuke spoke.

Sasuke ignored the quip about his height and got into a fighting position.

"Prisoner 297, Tetsunosuke Himura also known as The Divine Killer, your life ends here."

--O--

Naruto glared at the transmitter in his hand. The little bugger cut him off! He was tempted to throw the thing to the ground and end its miserable life with a kunai, but the Sandaime would kill him and take half of his pay to replace it. Dammit!

The blonde removed himself from the bush he was currently hiding out in and stretched. He had felt Sasuke's chakra spike and knew the Uchiha had found their target. He started running towards were he thought the fight was taking place. He just hoped he'd fine Sasuke in one piece. The Divine Killer was not someone you wanted to come across alone.

Naruto kept running, the sound of metal clashing against metal was getting louder and so was Naruto's worry. Now, he was all for doing things on his own, but he didn't want to do this mission alone, that's why he requested Sasuke come with him. But the idiot wanted to split up once they had come into the forest surrounding Konoha, saying "It would be more efficient this way.". Efficient his right ass cheek! This only heightened his worry even more, that was the only reason he kept bugging Sasuke over their transmitters.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Blue eyes widened. Sasuke only used ninjutsu against other shinobi, not regular people. That was not a good sign. They needed back up, so he summoned his Shadow Clones and they raced faster to where their teammate was. Naruto really hoped Sasuke was okay.

--O--

Sasuke laughed mentally, while outwardly, he looked a mess. He was panting heavily, and he was sure his back was bleeding from when those meat cleavers grazed his back. The front of his shirt was ripped open from those weapons too, exposing ripped open wounds from a previous mission. Itachi wasn't going to be happy with him when he got back.

"You…you bastard!"

Sasuke smirked, The Divine Killer just two feet away from him, writhing in agony and third degree burns. Bastard wasn't expecting that much of a powerful jutsu now was he? The three tomoe in Sasuke's Sharingan were spinning madly after exerting such a powerful attack. Sasuke started rubbing his right eye, his vision on that side went fuzzy for a minute. He removed his hand and shook his head, his vision back to normal.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned slightly, careful of his freely bleeding wounds. It was about damn time Naruto got here.

"Dobe…where the fuck have you been?" Sasuke murmured, his back to Naruto but his smirk was still in place.

" Teme, I-! What the hell happened to you?!" Naruto yelled. He saw The Divine Killer still on the ground and ordered his clones to finish the man off. The blonde ran to Sasuke, how the hell had he got so beaten up?

"Shit happened Naruto. The bastard had two friggin' meat cleavers on him. Opened up the wounds on my chest and gave me newer ones on my back."

"Sasuke are you crazy?! I told you to give me a signal if you found that bastard! You know the Hokage told you not to fight this guy alone in your condition!" Naruto yelled, he tried to ignore the sound of bones crushing under the weight of Gamabunta. He was glad his clones decided to move somewhere else to finish off The Divine Killer.

Sasuke reached into his back pouch and pulled out some medical gauze. He sat on the floor and pulled Naruto down with him. He saw the look of disgust on his face when his frog summon crushed The Divine Killer. He took off his shirt and handed Naruto a canteen of water he had nabbed from the killer. Realization dawned on the tanned face and Naruto got to work cleaning the wounds on Sasuke's back.

"You were to far away for me to wait. And besides, these wounds won't stop me from protecting those I care about." Sasuke muttered while cleaning the wounds on his chest with another canteen. The Divine Killer was surprisingly well equipped.

Naruto blushed and didn't say anything else. Those he cared about, yeah right. Sasuke only cared about his older brother and Sakura…at least the blonde thought Sasuke cared about Sakura.

A half an hour later, Sasuke was patched up, but his eyesight was bothering him again. He tried turning off his Sharingan, but it wasn't working. He felt the tomoe in his eyes turn every ten minutes. The Uchiha didn't bother telling Naruto. The other boy wasn't an Uchiha, so he wouldn't understand. He'd just wait until he got home, and ask Itachi. But Sasuke wasn't above asking for help.

"Naruto, give me your hand."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I…I can't really see right now…" Sasuke admitted. He held out his right hand and waited for Naruto's.

Naruto tilted his head to the side a little. Sasuke…couldn't see? He saw Sasuke's outstretched hand, huffed a little, and put his own hand in Sasuke's. And now that he thought about it, Sasuke had really soft hands, like a girl's almost.

"Sasuke, what do you mean you can't see? Did you go blind or something?" Naruto asked, concern for his teammate radiating off his words. He gripped Sasuke's hand tighter and started walking, pulling Sasuke along with him. The Uchiha kept his head down, trying to watch out for anything on the ground that might trip him.

"…part of the world is covered in darkness, like its trying to swallow the light. I'm not blind, I just can't really see so good."

"D-don't worry Sasuke! We'll get back to Konoha and have Orochimaru-san look into it for you!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling Sasuke along a little faster. What Sasuke told him totally freaked him out. He didn't want his best friend going blind.

"Okay! Just…slow down dammit."

"Oh, sorry…"

* * *

Yamia:Holy crap, Orochimaru is a doctor in Konoha! Well, I did tell you guys that this would be AU. I wanna surprise you guys even more in the next chapter, but I don't think _my_ heart could take that. XD But anyway, please review, tell me what you thought of this first chapter, and I'll have the next one up soon! Ja for now!


	2. Regret

Yamia:New chapter! Woo Something happened that almost delayed this chapter, but I ignored it and continued on. That, and I'd rather not talk about it. Oh, and I forgot to mention last chapter, the Uchiha clan worships the sun goddess Amaterasu in this fic. Why? Cause one of Itachi's attacks has Amaterasu in it, and I thought it would be a nice tribute to him. Anyway, enough of this chit chat, on with the story!

Warning:AU, yaoi, OOC Itachi and Orochimaru, language, Orochimaru(lol), surprises…un…

Dedications:My readers, reviewers and drive-by readers(you guys know who you are). And again, to those loyal Sasuke fans. I have no idea how many of you are left, but hang in there, Naruto will kick some sense into him one of these chapters.

Disclaimer:I don't Naruto,(insert witty comment here).

--

Silent Threat

Chapter 2:Regret

--

Nightfall had covered the land by the time the boys had reached the gates of Konoha. Kotestsu and Izumo were standing guard at the gate, along with Uchiha Itachi. Once the elder brother had seen both of the boys coming, he rushed to their aid. He knew something had probably went wrong when the boys hadn't returned earlier.

Naruto saw Sasuke's older brother rushing towards them and smiled a little. He could help out Sasuke and he could go alert his father to the Uchiha's injuries. He squeezed Sasuke's hand and pulled the older boy along a bit faster.

"Itachi-san!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard his brother's name called out. He didn't expect him to wait for them, but he and Naruto were pretty late. He kept his head down, even though his vision had returned to normal a while ago. Sasuke still couldn't shut off his Sharingan, the tomoe still turning every ten minutes. Itachi would be disappointed in him because he couldn't yet control the Sharingan, he just knew it.

"Sasuke! Naruto! You two are all right!" Itachi grabbed the two boys in hug, ignoring Naruto's shout of displeasure at this public display of affection. But he did notice when Sasuke flinched a little. He drew back and lightly grabbed his younger brother's shoulders. But Sasuke had yet to look up.

"Sasuke's what's wrong?" Itachi asked, trying to get Sasuke to look at him.

"Itachi-san about that, Sasuke said earlier he couldn't really see. He said, it was like the darkness was trying to swallow up the light or something." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at his best friend. He had yet to pick his head up, what was wrong with him?

Itachi's heartbeat picked up a little faster when Naruto told him what was wrong with his brother. He couldn't see? What the hell happened out there?!

"Sasuke. Sasuke, please look at me. I need to know what's wrong with you." Itachi begged. He placed his hands on Sasuke's face and tried to get the boy to look at him.

Naruto decided it was a good time as any to go alert Orochimaru of his new patient. He left the two brothers and ran towards the gates waving a quick hello to Kotetsu and Izumo. If anyone knew what was wrong with Sasuke, it would be Orochimaru.

--O--

The elder of the two Uchiha's had finally got Sasuke to look at him, but Sasuke kept his eyes off of Itachi's face. Itachi noticed the tomoe in his little brother's Sharingan spin. Why wasn't it turned off yet?

"Sasuke, turn off your Sharingan. The threat has been eliminated." Itachi whispered.

"I…I can't…"

Itachi's heart raced even faster. He couldn't turn off his Sharingan? Impossible, a kekkei genkai didn't have a mind of its own. At least he thought it didn't.

"Come on Sasuke, we're going to see Orochimaru." Itachi grabbed his brother's hand and started pulling him along. Sasuke sighed and tried to keep up. He knew his brother was a worry wart, he never should've bothered saying anything.

--O--

Pages being turned was the only sound heard in the empty silence of Orochimaru's office. Naruto fidgeted but didn't dare make a sound, he knew better than to make noise while the man was trying to look up something. The Sannin turned one more page and then sighed. He placed the book he was looking through on his desk and looked up towards Naruto.

"You're positive Sasuke-kun couldn't see anything?"

"Hey, I'm not Sasuke, so I can't tell if he couldn't see everything or he could!" Naruto took the opportunity to sit on Orochimaru's desk and glare at the man. Gold eyes peered over half-moon glasses and Orochimaru raised his hands in surrender, smirking at the blonde.

"Can't be to careful, now can we Naru-chan?"

"Dad! Stop calling me that! And take off those stupid glasses! You don't even need them!" Naruto yelled, poking Orochimaru in the shoulder repeatedly.

"Stop that Naruto, that hurts. And anyway, you said not to call you that in public. We're not in public. And I think these glasses make me look cool." Orochimaru smiled, pushing his glasses up a bit on his face.

"Kami, I have the nerdiest father in the world! Why?!"

"Hey, I-"

"Orochimaru-san! Naruto-kun!"

"Looks like the Uchiha's have arrived. Come Naruto, you're involved in this as well." Orochimaru got up and headed for the door, his white lab coat fluttering as he practically glided out of the office. Naruto jumped off his father's desk and ran after him.

"Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, welcome."

"Orochimaru-sensei, thank you for seeing us at this late hour." Itachi bowed and forced Sasuke to bow too. Orochimaru smirked and waved his hand dismissively.

"Please, drop the formalities. You two are as much of a part of our family, as Naruto and I are apart of yours. Now Sasuke-kun, please follow me."

"H-hai."

Itachi gave his younger brother a quick hug before letting the boy go. Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile and walked into a room with Naruto's father. The blonde sighed and sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. He was dead tired after that mission, but he couldn't go to sleep until he found out what was wrong with Sasuke. He looked up to Itachi when the teen didn't sit with him.

"Itachi?"

"You and Orochimaru…consider us family?"

"Well yeah, you guys took me in when he and Kakashi-sensei went missing all those years ago. You didn't have to take care of me, but you did anyway, when you were already taking care of Sasuke by yourself. It must have been really troublesome." Naruto laughed.

"Hn, it kind of was. But you and Sasuke were such good friends, even back then. I couldn't let just anyone take care of you. There are those out there who still despise you for the Kyuubi resting inside of you."

"I didn't think of it that way. Thanks Itachi!" Naruto gave the Uchiha a bright smile. Itachi smiled. He sat down next to Naruto and put an arm around the blonde's shoulder. Naruto relaxed into Itachi's hold and closed his eyes.

"For what it's worth, I do think of you as my younger brother Naruto."

"Hn." Was the boy's reply before he fell asleep.

"Just like Sasuke."

It was an hour later when Orochimaru emerged from the room he and Sasuke had entered earlier. He cocked an eyebrow at the scene before him when he entered the waiting room. Both boys had fallen asleep, Naruto's head in Itachi's lap and Itachi's back bent forward, his head hanging over Naruto. The Snake Sannin sighed, if only he had brought his camera with him today.

"Itachi-san, Naruto-kun."

Both boys jerked awake at the loud voice. They finally noticed Orochimaru and stood up. Itachi quickly bowed in apology while Naruto did nothing but scratch his cheek. Orochimaru huffed lightly, impertinent pup.

"Orochimaru-sensei! I'm sorry we fell asleep."

"Think nothing of it. Naruto, wipe that drool from your mouth, you look ridiculous."

"Wha-?!"

"Orochimaru-sensei…did you find out what's wrong with Sasuke?"

Orochimaru took his gold eyes off his son and layed them on Itachi. Obsidian eyes tried to read the gold eyes in front of him, but alas, he couldn't. The older man hid his emotions to well.

"Itachi-san…Sasuke-kun is going blind."

* * *

Yamia:Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn!! Lol. How's that for surprises? You know, my heart actually started racing when I was getting ready to introduce Orochimaru into this chapter. I don't know why though, guess I was really excited about surprising you guys.

Anyway, sorry for the delay with this chapter. I'm getting ready to head off to college and getting ready for an anime con next month, so my mind is elsewhere at the moment. I'm very sorry! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. So until then, don't forget to review, and ja for now!


End file.
